


备份/【博君一肖】欢迎来到悠长假期01

by euniceiseunice



Category: Bjyx
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniceiseunice/pseuds/euniceiseunice





	备份/【博君一肖】欢迎来到悠长假期01

瓦蓝瓦蓝的天空没有一丝云彩，烈日如火，大地好似蒸笼一样，热的人喘不过气来。这鬼天气，连树上的知了都懒得叫唤，沥青马路软的像一块棉花糖。

何小丹座在产检室门口，抓了张报纸使劲儿扇。她今天一天没给胡亮好脸色，说好了赶早来，结果那人睡的跟死猪似的怎么也叫不醒，等到了医院一取号，前面排了30多个人。

热死老娘了！

她有些心急，站起来抻着脖子朝开了半条缝的产检室里瞅了半天，什么也没能看见。她无奈落了座，一不留神，手提包砸在邻座人的身上。

“唔—”

何小丹吓了一跳。她赶紧回头，只见那是一个陌生的男人，看上去年纪很轻。他微微低着头，手不经意护在腹部，黑衣黑鞋黑帽子，外套一件咖色的开衫，宽宽大大的，混在周遭吊带背心的各色人等中格格不入。

何小丹连连抱歉。那人摆了摆手：“没事儿，您别在意。”声音清丽温润。

借着医院微弱的灯光何小丹看清了那隐在帽子下的长相。这确实是一个年轻的男人，不仅年轻，还非常好看的男人。他长而卷的睫毛下，有一双像朝露一样清澈的眼睛。精致的鼻头又挺又高，嘴唇红红的，不说话的时候微微抿着，内敛而不失柔和。他的皮肤不算白，但干干净净，细腻的不行。何小丹以为他是哪个电影明星，套近乎道：“你也是来陪爱人产检的？”

那男子像受惊的兔子般拼命忽闪眼睛，半晌才犹豫着点了点头。

“头一回来吧？”何小丹一眼就把他看穿了，游刃有余的掰着手指，“我之前怀乐乐的时候也是，第一次做产检，我们家老胡担心的差点尿裤子。”

青年抿着唇没接话。何小丹没在意：“你爱人呢？快出来了吧？”

“还没进去，”又忽然开口解释，话语间藏着莫名奇妙的慌乱，“她，她去上厕所了，我给她排着位置。”

何小丹点点头：“今天人真多，刚去问了下，我前面还有十几号人。”她看了眼青年攥着的纸片，‘田宇医师’几个字清晰可见，何小丹惊奇道，“你们挂了专家号，很贵的那位？”

她有些羡慕：“你对你太太可真好。”

青年局促的咧咧唇角，又把脸埋进帽子的阴影里。明明生的这么好看，他却仿佛很怕别人看到他的长相。好半天，他突然问，声音小小的：“生孩子，是不是很疼啊？”

“可不，我疼了三天三夜，那滋味现在想起来，啧，真不是人受的。”女人回忆着从前，留意到听了她的话之后，青年不安的打了个寒颤。她以为他在担心自己的妻子，便安慰道，“这种事儿也说不好，因人而异。”又说，“你们俩的孩子，一定很好看。”

妇产永远是医院最忙的科室之一，临近午休，伫在墙角的扩音器依旧勤劳的播报着下一位患者的名字，一板一眼的，好不热闹。

青年抬起头，那是何小丹第一次看见他笑起来的样子。有璀璨的光贮在他温柔的眼波里，熠熠生辉，他应该是想起了爱人，眼角也荡着羞怯的粉红色，缱绻爱意难藏：“是啊，一定很好看。”

从医院出来已是下午，热度一点没退。肖战站在街边等巴士，好不容易来了辆人少的，他才跟着人流挤了上去。车上没有空位，肖战看了眼孕妇专座上那个翘着二郎腿打手游的小青年，脚步迟疑着动了动，末了放弃的摇摇头，拽紧扶手站定，随汽车的行进颠簸起来。

今天确实太热了。汽油味蒸在没开冷气的车厢里，堵的人胃一阵阵痉挛。肖战咬牙坚持了一路，脸色愈渐苍白。等进了家门，鞋都来不及换，就冲到厕所吐了个翻江倒海。他一整天只吃了半块面包，最后没得吐了，只能一个劲的呕酸水，心肝肺都快倒出来那般难受。

不知道是不是因为男体受孕的关系，肖战的反应尤其强烈。恶心，没胃口，甚至晕眩，哪一样都没放过他，最近更有愈演愈烈之姿。别人怀孕都是蹭蹭蹭的长肉，他不增反减，五个月的小天使种在瘦巴巴的肚皮上，只有半个皮球大，并不是很显怀。

待他好不容易能从马桶前爬起来，分针又走过半圈。肖战往嘴里塞上一把药，就着水咕咚咕咚咽下去。今天见了田宇，那人把他狠训一顿，说自己血常规不达标，贫血严重的话，可能会造成胎儿缺氧，影响发育。他吓得腿一软，眼泪差点流出来。

什么都没有了，这个孩子是老天赐给他最珍贵的礼物，他拼死也要护他周全。

晚上还有夜班，肖战去厨房炒了两个菜。他反复确认着火候，结果菜倒进去，油不听话的四处溅，落在手指尖随即起了泡，疼的他直咧嘴。从王家离开前肖战什么都不会，这会儿已经能有板有眼端着两碟盘子走出来。味道不细谈，但好得比外卖营养干净。肖战吃了一会儿，反胃感又一股股的窜，他灌下杯水暖了暖胃，皱眉逼自己把那堆过淡的食物吞了进去。

时间有点紧，他站在镜子前边换衣服边看表。香丽云酒店的工作制服是改良版西服衬衫，外套黑色马甲，干练洋气，把他的肚子遮的刚刚好。肖战穿了一阵儿，目光游移到腹前这坨微微隆起的软肉上，想到方才在医院，人人都是双双对对的坐着，满目和谐幸福。只有他孤零零缩在角落，忍着腹痛等待叫号，连想去买瓶热水都不敢走，心里头的难过一波胜似一波。

他出了门，犹豫了半天还是没舍得打车，好在酒店离家不算远，等他抵达的时候，碰巧赶上换班：“肖战，今天晚班又是你啊。”陈飞叫他，“可真够忙的，听说哪个财团的人来江城开年中会，把咱们酒店给包下了。嚯，排场那个大哟。”

江城依山傍水，景色秀丽，每年夏天不少游客都会选择到江城度假。但之于肖战而言，江城的好不仅在于能大隐隐于市，更在于它离N市足够远。二人闲话了一阵，陈飞才收拾东西离开。他挺喜欢肖战，一直想撮合妹妹陈丽和他在一起。这小伙漂亮，踏实，性格也好，来香丽云不过几个月，就同上上下下都说得来。只是陈飞隐约感觉到肖战有故事，他的口音并不是江城本地，但从没听他谈起自己来自哪里，有什么亲人朋友，偶有提及，也只是笑笑。

傍晚时分，雨来的是那样急。肖战站在大堂外，重复开车门，关车门，微笑致意的动作，不多时就发起抖来。他暗自庆幸那件材质厚实的西装还能帮他挡挡风，突然一阵步履嘈杂的躁动：“喂，你们几个，都去帮帮忙，少公子到了！”

一辆加长林肯停在雨里，好一阵才慢悠悠驶到近前。肖战小跑了过去，挤出一脸公式化的笑容，结果一拉门，就愣住了。

“一...”

他猛地脱口而出，完全是本能。

雨中的夏夜竟然也能这么冷，冷的他浑身的血液似乎都凝结成冰。那张脸，那个名字，出现在他每一段梦里，痛苦的，甜蜜的，刻骨到就算是在他死前的最后一秒，他也会偷偷念着那两个字，独自走向孤独的旅程。

车里并排坐着一双年轻男女，肖战愣了半天才反应过来，他惊慌失措的低下头，语气中的平和难掩颤抖：“先生，小姐，欢迎光临香丽云酒店。”

安娜抢先一步下了车，一边打量一边不满的嘟囔：“什么破地方啊，”她扬了扬下巴，使唤道，“喂，帅哥，帮我们把箱子搬出来。”

肖战顺从的点点头，像一具僵直的机器。那只银色旅行箱实在太大了，怀了孕的身子本就吃力，他费了半天劲，才小心翼翼拖出来，结果还是磕到了肚子。

嘶—

脸唰一下白了。

此时一个高瘦英俊的男人走了出来，他好看的唇紧抿着，如猎鹰般犀利的眼睛死死盯住靠在后备箱动作的青年，目光如炬。

安娜娇滴滴一拽，随手从男人钱包里掏出张百元大钞，递到那门童面前：“小费，收好。”

那人垂着头一动不动，跟块木头似的，只有握在行李箱上的手紧了又紧。安娜被驳了面子，有些不耐烦，抓过他的手一拍：“拿着呀。”

正僵持着，几个穿了统一制服的漂亮小年轻跑了过来，王先生安小姐的喊个没完，众人殷勤了一阵，这才前呼后拥着进了门。

肖战头一回上班这么心不在焉，好几次不是同事提醒，他连车门都忘了给客人开。夏天的雨来得快去的也快，顺着屋檐落下一排排银丝，像美丽的珠帘。举目远看，雨后的天儿与落雨前截然不同，雾腾腾的，心情也是一样。熙熙攘攘的人流穿过一开一合的旋转门，浮光掠影间，或沉默，或微笑，或交谈，可是没有一个，是那个人的身影。

肖战眨眨酸涩的眼睛，难不成方才，只是一场梦吗？

等他进了家门，时针已转过十一点。肖战租的地方不通燃气，老式的电热水器加热需要时间，他按下开关，缩进被子，明明是燥热的夏天，他却冷的直发抖。

兴许是浸了潮气吧。

他赶紧倒了杯热水，捂在手心一口一口慢慢的饮，半杯水流进胃，身体总算暧和了许多。肖战舒了口气，刚离开王家那段无依无靠的日子里，他也曾自暴自弃的想过或许就这么病死，也没人会在意。可是现在有了宝宝，他连感冒的苗头都不敢起。

只是他实在是太虚弱了。

肖战下了地，脑子一阵阵发晕，他强撑着洗完澡再躺回床上时，腹内的孩子突然闹腾起来。

大概是头一回见到爸爸，高兴劲儿还没过的缘故吧。那小小的肉团拼命扑腾着胳膊腿，在肖战体内拳打脚踢，根本不顾忌孕育他的躯体受不受得住。额头渗下串串冷汗，剧烈的胎动疼的肖战喘不上气，心跳疾速。他跌跌撞撞的爬起来，只觉酸水一股股顺着食道往上涌，没走两步，他就再也坚持不住，脚下一软，跪倒在地呕的撕心裂肺。

太狼狈了，一博要是看到的话，只会更嫌弃我吧。

从始至终，那漂亮的王家少公子都没有对他动过心。落到今天这步田地，一切都是他痴心妄想，咎由自取，肖战再清楚不过。

王锦川把他领进王家那年，肖战只有12岁。那天早晨风和日丽，一片云都没有。王锦川牵着怯怯的他穿过碧草丛生的花园，他穿着那件最拿得出手的白色衬衫，熨的笔笔直，还特意理了发。没等进门，一个衣着华贵的男孩子兴冲冲从别墅二层跑了下来，肖战看着他，就像看到童话故事里优雅又傲慢的王子：“一博，过来，”王锦川扶着他的肩膀，“以后让这个哥哥陪着你玩，照顾你，喜欢吗？”

是讨好的‘喜欢吗’而不是询问式的‘好不好’，完全把肖战当作可以明码标价的摆件，虽然从某种程度上来说，他确实是。

王锦川创业伊始，带着家眷满世界南征北战，这两年事业稳定了，才辗转回到N市。他的小儿子生性内敛，频繁的搬迁更使得他从小就孤零零的，没什么玩伴。王锦川看着他越发清冷的眸子，心中总觉亏欠。

王一博果然兴奋的大叫。他扑到肖战身上，好奇的摸他衬衫袖口的花纹，墨色碎发，还有骨感分明的脸蛋：“这个哥哥真好看，”他又打量了他一遍，总结道，“好看的像个女孩子！”

可怜肖战吓得直发抖，喉咙像被铁钳扼住了，一个字儿说不出来。王一博开心了一阵，牵着人到沙发上坐下：“你会开卡丁车吗？”

肖战噙着眼泪摇了摇头，福利院组织他们去游乐园的那回，他只开过碰碰车。

“那你会玩游戏机吗？”

又摇头，别说游戏机了，电视机他每天只被允许看一个小时。

“打架总该会了吧。”王一博有些失望。

肖战低着脑袋不说话，他临走前福利院的阿姨专门教育过他，说爱打架的小孩是会被抛弃的。肖战好不容易有了家，虽然这个家看上去冷冰冰的，可他已经舍不得走了。

王一博叹了口气，抹他掉下来的泪珠子：“哥哥不要哭。你不会打架，我帮你打。还有什么不会的，我都可以教你。”他眼巴巴看着肖战，“如果有人欺负我，哥哥也会保护我吗？”

肖战哪敢犹豫，慌忙点了点头。

王一博高兴极了。他抱着他晃，但更像抱着一只大布娃娃，冲王锦川吼：“爸爸！我要这个哥哥留下来，陪着我玩，永远陪着我玩！”

王锦川见儿子满意，心中的石头总算落了地。他半是宠溺半是无奈道：“傻孩子，你肖战哥哥会陪着你的，永远也不会走。”

肖战翻了个身，清冷月光，随意点缀这幽静的暮色，夜很深了，他却怎么也睡不着。他倚着枕头一点一点坐起来，宝宝闹了一夜，这会儿总算消停。肖战轻抚着圆鼓鼓的肚子，咿咿呀呀小声唱起儿歌，那孩子不满的动了一下，仿佛在说‘我睡了不要打扰我’。他温柔的笑了笑，拾起放在床头柜上的百元大钞。

满手铜钱味道，一点都没有那个人熟悉而好闻的体香，他仔细嗅了嗅，一点都没有。肖战呆呆的看了一会儿，身体蜷进被子里，心脏一阵阵的痉挛。


End file.
